Will I Ever Be Home Again
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A secret past will be revealed and a brotherhood discovered.[CSIxCSI:Miami crossover]kinda
1. Forgotten Past

A/N: This is another story, but this one is an AU. For starters Greg was adopted by the Sanders another there is a crossover with Miami and it mostly revolve around the the people at the convention. At the end the others may be there. I'm not that big on GSR, but since they're doing it in the show then I'll just go along with it, but I'll try and please everybody.

Discalimer: I do not own CSI. Plane and simple

**Will I Ever Be Home Again**

**_By: StoryDreamer_**

**Chapter One**

Greg Sanders was very proud and happy with what he was doing with his life at thirty-one, but he never expected that his past would catch up and haunt him. Greg had always known he was adopted and it wasn't till a few weeks ago, when he went to ask Grissom to help him find who his biological father was. He discovered that his father was a murderer. Greg actually thought it was kind of ironic with him being a CSI and all.

Grissom poked his head into the break room where Greg sat in thought about his father. "Greg, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Grissom.

Greg sat up in the chair he was leaning back in. "Sure."

Grissom came in and sat down next to him. "I know you're not happy with your findings Greg."

"If that's what you came to talk about, I rather not," said Greg.

"Actually I wanted to let you know that you and I are going to the convention being held in Milwaukee," replied Grissom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't want to bring Sara?"

"No."

"What about Catherine?"

"No Greg."

"Or Ni-"

"Greg is it really so hard to believe that I want to take you to the convention?" asked Grissom.

"No, I was just checking."

"Good the plane leaves at noon. I suggest since you're off shift now that you go home and get ready."

Greg got up from his seat and started towards the exit before turning back to Grissom. "Thanks for helping me out. I mean with finding my dad, even if I didn't like the answer."

Grissom gave him a small smile before Greg turned and left the break room.

* * *

Greg had come home and quickly shoved some cloths into a bag. He wanted to get in some good rest before getting on the plane. Setting his luggage by the front door. He laid down on his couch closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

Greg was soon in the dream state the only problem was all he could see was black the only reason he knew he was dreaming was her heard the worried voice of a young girl murmuring something to an older man and the screams of a baby in the back ground. Another reason he knew it was a dream was that every once in awhile he could see his frightened two tear old self in his bed. There was a crashing noise and Greg woke up.

Greg laid there for a moment before sitting up rubbing his face. He tool a few deep breaths. That was the third time he had, had that dream and each time he had gotten further then he did the last. He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall it was ten. He hesitated a moment before getting up and grabbing his stuff to head out the door.

* * *

"Have you told him?" asked Sara sitting on the bed as Grissom packed his things.

"Told him what Sara. I already pretended to help him find his father," he replied.

"Because Greg deserves to know he still has family."

"Greg's lucky he knows he's adopted he knows he has family out there."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sara.

"Their babysitter came to me in the middle of the night with them and told me their father tried to kill them. Two days later she was found dead."

"Grissom are you trying to tell me Greg has a sibling somewhere out there."

"He has a younger brother. I'm afraid if I tell him he'll ask me a bunch of questions that I may not have the answer to," replied him.

"Tell him Gil and answer everything he asks to the best of your ability. He'll appreciate it more then you keeping quiet. Come on I'll give you a ride to airport," said Sara. They both walked out the door.

A/N: So yeah that's the first chapter there will be more to come Please review. **StoryDreamer**


	2. Arrival

A/N: So this the second chapter in my AU fic. Since I'm not a GSR fan but put a hint of it in the last chapter. I put something else in this chapter that I know others like and I do too. I'm just trying to make everyone happy..

Disclaimer: I do not own a single soel except the receptionist and that's about it so far.

**Chapter Two**

Ryan and Calleigh stepped off the plane. He was holding both their carry-on bags. "Let's go find the rest of our luggage and then we'll catch a cab to the hotel the conventions being held at," said Calleigh.

"Let's just hope it's a decent one. Why did H send us again?" asked Ryan.

Calleigh smiled and rubbed his arm a small diamond ring sparkled on her ring finger "Bonding time I suppose or an engagement present."

Ryan smiled back. "Oh well it makes perfect sense now. And the best part is we're still doing this convention for work."

Calleigh grabbed their luggage off the carousel. "I can get the luggage," said Ryan.

"You already have the carry-ons. I think I can handle the rest of the luggage."

"I know, I'm not saying you can't. It's just..."

"I know your intentions were good. Let's just catch a cab and get to the hotel," said Calleigh.

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan entered the hotel. It was busy with commotion, people were walking around everywhere. They walked up to the front desk this time Calleigh had the carry-ons and Ryan was handling the other luggage. "How may I help you?" asked the man at the front desk, adding a flirtatious ring to his voice. 

Calleigh placed her left hand oh the counter. The guy instantly noticed the engagement ring and let his smile drop. "Yes We're CSIs Duquesne and Wolfe from the Miami-Dade crime lab we're here for the convention," said Calleigh.

"I thought there was going to be four of you?" asked the man.

"No it's just the two of us," replied Calleigh.

"I have to inform you that you may end up sharing with others."

"That will be fine," said Calleigh.

The man leaned across the counter. "So how long have you been engaged?"

Calleigh was quiet for a moment but then decided to play along with the guy. "A week, why/"

"It's a shame your boss sent you to this thing so soon after your engagment. You must miss your fiancee,"

Ryan blood boiled. The guy was still trying to flirt with Calleigh even though he knew she was engaged, but he knew Calleigh was playing with the receptionist and let her have her fun. "I guess it's a shame," said Calleigh. "I guess I'm lucky that my fiancee's here with me," she said looking at Ryan and giving him a smile.

The receptionist looked at Ryan. "He's your... My apologies. Enjoy your stay in Milwaukee," he said.

Calleigh and Ryan left the desk. "Well that was interesting," said Calleigh.

"Yeah no kidding. That guy wouldn't give up even though he knew you were engaged. Who does that?" asked Ryan.

"Don't be paranoid Ryan," said Calleigh.

Ryan decided to change the subject. "I hope we're not roomed with a slob."

"Only you would worry about that," said Calleigh smiling as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Grissom and Greg stepped off the plane. Grissom noticed that Greg looked extremely tired. They hadn't really spoken on the plane. Grissom was reading one of his bug books and Greg stared out the window trying to get more sleep but couldn't. "Greg are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. Let's just get to the hotel so I can get some shut eye," replied Greg.

They stopped by the luggage carousel and picked up their bags. They soon left the airport getting a cab to the hotel.

* * *

There was a hold up in the line at the reception desk and Grissom and Greg were behind ten other groups. Greg looked like he could fall asleep standing there. Grissom knew he should talk to Greg and figured it would be a good time when they got to their room. The line was moving much quicker now and Grissom and Greg were soon at the front. "CSIs Grissom and Sanders from Las Vegas,"said Grissom getting straight to the point. 

"Here for the convention?" asked the receptionist as Grissom nodded his head in response. "Only two of you?"

"Yes," replied Grissom.

"Okay you two will be roomed with the two Miami CSIs."

"Why's that?" asked Grissom.

"We are running out of rooms and originally it says both your teams were going to bring four people, but neither of you did and other teams are bringing more then expected. I'm sorry if it's a inconvenience," said the receptionist

"It's not a problem," said Grissom retrieving the key from the receptionist. "Come on Greg."

Greg dragged his stuff following Grissom as they got on the elevator. "Greg I want to talk to you when we get to our room."

"You want me to act responsible because we're sharing with others," said Greg half awake.

"Well that would be nice, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Let's just meet are room mates first," said Grissom.

A/N: That was chapter two . :) CaRWash I couldn't help myself. Please review. **StoryDreamer**


	3. Pasts Revealed

A/N: Chapter 3 up. It may not be that impressive and i'm going into the history to fast but it will get better I hope. Please review it will make me feel happy to know what you think and ask questions if you have them.

**Chapter Three**

Grissom knocked on the door before going to unlock it. "We're coming in," he said opening the door.

As he and Greg entered the room a blonde woman exited the bathroom. "You must be our room mates," said the woman.

Greg's sleepiness retreated him and he felt more awake than he had all day. He heard Grissom replied. "We must be. I'm Gil Grissom and this is Greg Sanders."

"Calleigh Duquesne. Nice to meet you," she said shaking their hands.

"Where's colleague?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, he's reorganizing the bathroom," she said and turned away form them for a moment. "Ryan why don't you come out here a moment and meet our room mates."

"I'll be right out," came Ryan's vocie.

Calleigh turned back to the other two. "It might be a moment," she said.

A minute later Ryan came out. "What is it Cal?"

"Ryan these are our room mates Gil Grissom and Greg Sanders."

"Ryan Wolfe, It's nice to meet the both of you," he said shaking there hands.

"The receptionist tells us your from Miami," said Grissom after a moments silence. He was trying to push away the thoughts of why Ryan looked familiar.

"The receptionist would know would he Ryan," said Calleigh and Ryan rolled his eyes "We're from Miami, that's correct. What about two? What crime lab are you from?"

"Vegas," replied Grissom.

Calleigh noticed that Greg was still looking at her and she moved to fold her hands in front of her. Her left over her right. Greg noticing the ring quickly turned away. There was still silence. Grissom looked beyond the two Miami CSIs and noticed that there was only three beds. "I thought this room was suppose to house four guests?" asked Grissom.

"It is," said Calleigh.

"Then why is there only three beds?" asked Grissom.

"The hotels pretty busy. It was probably a mistake in all the confusion," yawned Greg.

"You may be right," said Grissom. "I'm sure one of you young boys won't mind sleeping on the floor. Either that or you can share the larger bed and Ms. Duquesne and I will take the smaller beds."

"Mr. Grissom it's alright. Ryan and I can share the large bed and you and Mr. Sanders can have beds to yourself."

Grissom had noticed the engagement ring long before Greg. "I don't think your fiancee would be to happy if he found out," said Grissom.

"I don't think he'd mind, what about you Cal?" said Ryan grinning at Calleigh. Calleigh grinned back.

Grissom noticed this interaction and it hit him. "I'm sorry I made the assumption. I should know better. Now that bed arrangements are made. Will you excuse me and Greg for a moment. I would like to talk to him before he falls asleep," said Grissom.

"Not a problem. We haven't eaten for awhile, Ryan and I will go out and get something to eat. Would you like us to bring anything back?" asked Calleigh.

"No we'll be alright," replied Grissom.

Grissom watched Calleigh and Ryan leave the room. He had to admit they were an attractive couple. They seemed to suit each other. He turned to Greg who had now laid down on one of the smaller beds. "Greg can we talk now?"

"Shoot."

"It's about your father."

Greg shot up. "I don't want to go there. Not now. I'm tired and I haven't had any decent sleep lately. Another time," said Greg.

"Greg, please listen or it will just be harder for me to say later," said Grissom. When Greg didn't say anything he decided to continue. "I personally knew your father Greg."

Greg just stared at Grissom in shock. "How?" asked Greg, it was the only word he could get out.

"Your father and I are cousins."

Greg looked as though he was about to burst. He tried to take a deep breath, but it failed. Instead he ended up yelling at Grissom. "How come you didn't tell me this sooner. I have so many more questions and you could've helped me answer them the whole time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid I may not be able to answer the questions you had to ask me. Greg listen I'm here to answer your questions now, so please ask whatever it is you have to ask."

Greg took a deep breath remembering the babies cries in his dreams. It was the most important question he wanted answered. "Do I have siblings?"

"Yes. You had a younger brother."

"Do you know where he is now."

"Greg, unlike your adoptive parents they never wanted to keep us informed. We lost track of him. Years later I decided to try and find him, but as soon as I started digging. They sent me a note saying to give it up that he had died in a car crash when he was sixteen. Although at times I think that may have been a lie to keep me from looking. He probably doesn't even know he's adopted," explained Grissom. "Greg you also may want to know that it was your babysitter that saved you and your brothers life. Your father was going to kill the both of you but she returned because she had forgotten her house keys."

Greg couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hear anymore. He got up off the bed. He no longer felt tired he rushed out of the room. Grissom got up following. "Greg wait a minute," he said he closed and locked the room door behind him and continued to chase after Greg.

A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter. Once again I ask for reviews . **StoryDreamer**


	4. Abduction

A/N: Here's chater four a very... how should I put it, revealing chapter. Thanks To GregSanders, ericloca, and csi-ds9 for reviewing my story so far. Reviews from others who read this would be nice as well. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Let's see my schedules empty I'm not producing anything so it most mean I don't own CSI or CSI: Miami. aaahh shucks I guess I'm going to have to try again another time.

**Chapter Four**

Greg wove through the crowd of people. He could hear Grissom shouting at him, but he kept moving forward. Grissom finally caught up and grabbed hold of Greg's arm. "Greg, please lets talk this out."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to hear another word about him or what he did or tried to do. I have no one left. I have no one. My real family disappeared and I never got the privilege of getting to know them."

"Greg, that's not true. You still have me," said Grissom.

Greg slowly turned his to Grissom. "You're my father's cousin right, so what does that make you to me?" asked Greg.

"I believe it's second cousins, but if you want we can just say we're relatives."

"Thank Gris. Look I need some time alone to think. I'm just going to go up to the room if you don't mind."

"Take all the time you need."

Greg walked back towards the elevator to go to the room.

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan had returned to the room to finish their lunch that was more like dinner. "Well I didn't think they wouldn't be here I was going to invite them to eat with us," said Calleigh setting the food down on the table.

Ryan picked up the suitcases that lay in a heap by the door and placed them at the end of each bed. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Room 502, Yes. I'll tell her thank you," he said and hung up the phone. He turned to Calleigh. "Someone wants to see you down stairs. They didn't say why just that they needed you."

"Sounds urgent. I'll be back as soon I can," she replied and left the room.

Ryan turned to finish setting up the food. He heard the door open behind him. "That has to be record Callie or did you decided to not even go," said Ryan.

"For one thing I'm not Callie," came a masculine voice.

Ryan turned around just in time to see a man lunge at him as they toppled over the table, food spilling everywhere. Ryan felt his back make contact with the floor.

* * *

Greg approached the room. Unlocking the door he entered the room to see a man decked out in hotel uniform on top of Ryan giving him continues punches. Greg froze and began to wonder why Ryan wasn't fighting back and realized the man in the hotel uniform knee's were on top of Ryan's palms. The man looked up and saw Greg as the hotel door slammed shut. "Nice of you to join us Greg. Shame you didn't bring Gil along with you, but it makes my task easier that he's not," said the man getting off Ryan and approached Greg.

Ryan rolled over on his side and Greg saw that his face was covered in blood. Ryan slowly got his feet. He steadied himself before he charged the guy tackling him to the ground. They both let out an 'umph' as the man hit the ground with Ryan on top of him. The man however was a quick thinker and he rolled over. Ryan got the wind knocked out of him as the man rolled over him. He felt the wait lift off him and struggled to get up. The man however kicked Ryan in the gut. Ryan winced and curled his legs up rolling up into a protective ball. The man didn't give up there. He proceeded to kick Ryan in the face, when Greg's voice broke the air. "Stop it."

"Why should I?"

"You're Robert Swanson aren't you you're my father."

"Very good Greg, but that doesn't tell me why I should stop."

"He has noting to do with why you're here."

"Ah, but he does have something to do with why I'm here Greg," said Robert, Greg was puzzled and Robert could see it on his sons face. "Ryan here is your brother."

Greg was shocked as the words hit his ears it was just to weird. To impossible. "That's impossible," moaned Ryan. "I wasn't adopted."

"Yeah well the Wolfe's kept that a bit of secret, now you stay quiet," said Robert kicking Ryan again. He turned back to Greg. "Now you are going to help me get you and your brother out of here."

Greg shook his head and Robert slammed him against the wall. "You're going to help me take your brother out of here. The only way that it will work is if we make it look we're getting him medical attention. We're going to take the stairs. I'll lead you to car and you'll both get in. If you don't cooperate, I swear I'll make you watch me murder your little brother slowly a painfully."

Greg looked over at Ryan, his brother, his newly discovered little brother lying in pain on the floor. "Okay I'll cooperate," said Greg.

"Good, now go help him up and don't try anything funny," said Robert.

Greg walked over to Ryan and bent down to help him up. "Come on we have to go now," said Greg.

Ryan winced in pain as he got to his feet. Greg helped him to the door. The boys exited the room followed by their father.

A/N: Gasp Ryan and Greg are brothers. I wanted to do something different. A lot of people say how the characters look a lot a like, but all I've seen are slash stories for the two of them (not that I have anyting against same sex relentionships) I just wanted to do something different. weither or not Robert is just saying that Ryan and Greg are brothers or if it is really true will be deterimned later. Once again please review. **StoryDreamer**


	5. Gone Missing

A/N: So here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it anfd I know nothing really happens in this chapter, but Greg and Ryan (More) will get to put it lightly injured by their father eventually. Please review.

**Chapter Five**

"I'm back. Apparently there was some sort of confusion," said Calleigh coming into the room. She saw the mess. The food on the floor and the overturned table. "Ryan, Ryan! Ryan! Where are you this isn't funny."

She looked all around the room and couldn't find him. A chilling feeling ran through her body that something had happened here. She exited the room knocking on the neighbors door to the left. It opened and a male stood there. There were three other people in the room behind him. "Can I help you?"

"I'm CSI Duquesne. I'm staying next door. I was wondering if you guys heard anything strange happen within the last few minutes?"

"No, sorry. We just got here."

"Thanks," replied Calleigh

She went to the door to the right of the room she was staying. This time a woman answered the door. "Yes."

"I'm from next door and I was wondering if you heard anything while I was down stairs?"

"Um.. I heard a thump about ten minutes ago. Is something wrong?"

"I'll be back can you make sure no one goes in to my room while I go get someone."

"Sure," said the woman she turned and muttered something to the others inside.

Calleigh asked one more thing before she headed for the elevator. "What crime lab are you from?"

"Seattle," replied the woman.

Calleigh nodded and got on the elevator. She pushed the main floor button frantically. As the elevator doors dinged and opened she ran into Grissom. "Ms. Duquesne, what's the hur-" he started to say but cut himself seeing a flash of worry in her eye before she gained her composer. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ryan?"

"No, but did you ask Greg. He went up to the room twenty minutes ago," said Grissom.

"Greg wasn't in the room when I got there and mine and Ryan's meal was on the floor," replied Calleigh.

"Come on," said Grissom as he and Calleigh stepped back on to the elevator.

Greg was blind folded and bound as soon as he had gotten in the back of the van. After Robert had done that he heard him do the same to Ryan.

Greg could feel the car stop and the doors open. He was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the van. "Come on you. Remember you need to cooperate."

Greg followed in the direction he was being tugged. He heard their footsteps echo in whatever room they were in. He heard another set of doors open and he was in the back of another van. He heard the footsteps of his father retreat, but soon after they came back accompanied by Ryan's. "Come on walk boy I can't drag you the whole way. I'm getting to old for this," came Roberts voice.

"You certainly weren't to old when were beating the pulp out of me," came Ryan's reply.

"Don't get sarcastic with me kid. Now step up and get in."

Ryan stepped up finding his footing with the one foot before he brought his other foot up and got in. Slowly sliding to the ground to sit. They heard the doors slam and soon after a door in the front open and close. The engine started and the van was off. "How are you doing?" asked Greg.

"My gut's sore, but other then that I'm peachy," replied Ryan. "What about you. Are okay?"

"Don't worry about me," said Greg.

Greg could hear the pain that lingered in Ryan's voice. "You really think we might be brothers?" asked Ryan.

"I don't really know for sure, but when Robert said we were I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it just might be true," replied Greg.

Calleigh and Grissom had gotten back to the room and relieved the Seattle CSI from watching the room. After finding blood and neither of the younger men. They called the Milwaukee Police Department and police officers and CSIs were out there almost instantly. "This guys got real guts. Taking two CSIs during a convention for you people," said the lead detective to the Milwaukee CSI.

"Jon Please, this could be a series manner. It's not something to be joking about," said the CSI. He saw Calleigh and Grissom waiting on the other side of the tape. The CSI couldn't help it mus be weird for them to be on the other side. "Those the room mates?"

"Yeah, Don't get an ideas either, the gals engaged to one of missing ones," replied the detective.

"And I suppose you learned that the hard way. Come on lets go talk to them," said the CSI.

They walked over to the two. Other CSIs from other rooms were gathering around outside the door. It was like high school the news had spread like wildfire. "Hi, I'm CSI Jensen McDowell, supervisor of the swing shift. I'm assuming you've already met Detective Potter."

"Yes," replied Grissom. "Look no offense and I know it's not normal protocol, but we want to help work this case, we know these people better then you and may help you to have us with you."

"I guess it will be alright in this instance, but you do understand that what you do, do will be limited," said Jensen.

A woman walked up to Jensen. "Jen I collected all the evidence. I'm taking it to the lab is there anything else?"

"Thanks Stacy, Do you have a reference sample for the blood evidence found?"

"Not yet no," replied the woman named Stacy.

"Hold for a moment then would you," said Jensen and turned to Calleigh and Grissom. "Would you mind getting something we can reference to."

They were let under the tape and they went to get something for the Milwaukee CSI. Calleigh brought back a toothbrush and Grissom a hairbrush and slipped them into evidence bags that had been held out. Jensen scribbled something on each of the bags and handed them to Stacy. "Top priority Stacy. We have missing CSIs that need to be found," said Jensen

"I'm on it. I'll get these to M.J. first thing."

A/N: so that was chapter five. If you need things cleared up about who each Milwaukee person is just ask me and I'll send you an answer. I don't know how long it will be before chapter 6 is up but I'll try my best to get it up soon. **StoryDreamer**


	6. Blood Ties

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get ch.6 up, but please tell me what you think. I don't know how long it will be till chapter 7 is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people you don't know.

Chapter Six

Greg was groggy, he must of fallen asleep because upon opening his eyes he discovered the blind folds had been removed and that he was tied to a chair in a dark room. He looked next to him to see Ryan with is head hung over most likely asleep. Greg sat in silence as he tried to figure out where they were. He knew they had driven away from the hotel and switched vans. Greg just hoped someone would realize they were missing. "What are you thinking about?" came Ryan's voice.

Greg was startled for a moment. "I was just wondering if anyone knows we're missing yet," replied Greg.

"Don't worry Callie will know something is wrong when she gets back to the room," said Ryan.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Greg. He didn't want to get their hopes squashed, but it was something that needed to be clarified.

"Well let's just say food on the floor and overturned tables isn't my thing. Calleigh will know something happened," replied Ryan.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Greg.

"It's probably growing close to morning. We should get some rest before he comes back. There's no telling what he has planned for us," said Greg.

Ryan only nodded his head and closed his eyes. Greg watched as Ryan fell asleep. The feeling the Ryan was his brother had become stronger and all he wanted to do was protect him to the best of his ability. Greg soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

"M.J. what do you have for us?" asked Jensen entering the DNA lab followed by Grissom and Calleigh. 

"DNA confirms that the blood on the carpet near the overturned table belongs to Ryan Wolfe, but there's something else you need to see," replied M.J..

"What is it?" asked Jensen.

"Both of the missing CSIs have seven alleles in common. They're related."

"Can I see that?" asked Grissom taking the sheets and comparing them for himself. Calleigh looked over his shoulder and was stunned to see the results were true. "He's come to finish what he started," said Grissom.

Jensen turned to Grissom. "Who are you talking about?"

"Look as hard as this may be to believe it's true. I'm cousins with Greg's biological father. Greg had a younger brother, but after their father was arrested they were separated and adopted. The Sanders were more open and kept me informed. However the people who adopted his brother didn't even want me to know their name."

"You're saying that these to are brothers and don't even know it," said Jensen.

"There's no doubt that they know now," said Grissom.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jensen.

"Their father is the only person I know who would have the need for kidnaping both of them. He had to tell them they were brothers. If Ryan is injured it would be the only way he could get Greg to cooperate. He's tried to kill them once before. He's going to try again."

"What's his name? Maybe we can figure out where he is?" asked Jensen.

"Robert Swanson," replied Grissom.

Jon came in breathing hard. "News broke out about the missing CSIs. They're a swarm and there I swear and they want answers."

"Jon how did this get out?" asked Jensen.

"Beats me. Someone has loose lips or reporters are being their sneaky little selves."

"Okay, what do want to tell them?"

"No," said Calleigh it was the first she'd spoken in awhile. "You realize by giving this to the media you could further endanger their lives," anger lingered in her voice.

"Ms. Duquesne, I understand you're upset, but ut might help us find them," said Jensen.

Calleigh turned away and left the DNA lab. Grissom watched her exit and turned back to Jensen and Jon. "Find them, but don't shine a light on your lab in the process. If they end up dead because of media concerns it's on your head," Grissom said before leaving the lab as well.

"I'm talking Jon. I know what to hide and what not to hide," said Jensen and left the detective followed out.

A/N: Sorry it 's short but please send some reviews my way.** StoryDreamer**


	7. More Then One

A/N: So here's chapter seven. It's a bit longer then ch.6 but I don't know when i'll have 8 out.

Disclaimer: The reporters are about all I can add to my list of people I own because I still don't own any of the CSI characters.

Chapter Seven

Jensen stood outside in front of the lab as cameras flashed. "Mr. McDowell what can you tell us about the missing CSIs?" asked one reporter.

"At this point in the time there is not much I can tell you. We believe that CSIs Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe were taken form the room they were staying in," said Jensen holding up a picture of the CSIs.

"Who were they taken by?" asked another reporter.

"We believe they were taken by a man named Robert Swanson," replied Jensen this time holding up a picture of Robert.

"What's the connection?" asked the first reporter.

Jensen hesitated. "The connection between the two victims and the suspect is unclear at this point in time."

A third reporter came forward. "How do you explain that these CSIs were taken at a convention being held for you people?"

At this question all the reporters with eager anticipation waiting for the answer from Jensen. "We do not know, but it is likely that the suspect may have dressed like a hotel employee. We would like the people of Milwaukee to keep a look out for any of these men. Thank you, that will be all," said Jensen. He turned and went back inside the crime lab as the news reporters shouted his name.

* * *

Robert smiled as he watched the news from the lobby T.V.. Information about his sons were coming over the news screen. A picture of Greg came up on the screen and as the reporter said the information the information came up on the screen next to the picture. "Greg Sanders is thirty-one years old. He has brown eyes and brown/blonde hair. Sanders works for the Las Vegas crime lab. He arrived in Milwaukee with his supervisor Gil Grissom." The picture of Greg faded and a picture of Ryan appeared instead. " Ryan Wolfe is twenty-nine years old. He has green eyes and brown hair. Wolfe works for the Miami-Dade crime lab and arrived in Milwaukee with his co-worker Calleigh Duquesne. Investigators believe that the man behind the abduction of the two CSIs is Robert Swanson." 

A picture came up of Robert and he smiled even more. In the picture he was clean shaven, but in reality he now had a mustache and quite a bit of scruff. He looked at his watch. He was finally on break, and it was now that he could inflect some pain.

* * *

Greg woke when he heard the door open and Robert walked in with a smile on his face. "Nice to see your awake Greg, but I don't think Ryan is. Let's wake him up shall we," said Robert coming towards the boys. 

"No wait, I'll wake him," said Greg.

"Oh sweet, is that older brother protective instinct kicking in already Greg," said Robert pulling out a pocket knife. He approached Greg and held the knife to his face. "You really think you can wake him?"

Greg hesitated before slowly nodding. "Alright, but if you can't it's going to be worse for Ryan," said Robert.

"Ryan wake up. Roberts back and I don't want him to hurt you, but you have to wake up," said Greg kicking the chair that Ryan sat in slightly.

Ryan lifted his head up and slowly opened his eyes. "What is it Greg?" asked Ryan.

"Nice of you to join us Ryan," said Robert as he let the knife come down Greg's face leaving a small gash on his cheek.

"God please just leave us alone," said Ryan.

Robert ignored Ryan and turned and turned to Greg. "Congratulations Greg, but there's one problem," said Robert turning back to face Ryan, he took hold of his face that was covered in dry blood, but kept looking at Greg. "The thing is I'm not Robert to you. I'm dad.."

With that Robert turned his full attention back to Ryan. He took the knife and ran it across Ryan's chest. Ryan gritted his teeth refraining himself from yelling out in pain.

"You're both all over the news, probably will make national by tonight, but they'll never find you. Well at least not until you're dead. That's what I plan on doing you know. I tried it once before, but your stupid babysitter Anne Marie got in the way. I always wanted a wife, but children was another story. I put up with you Greg for two years, but after Ryan I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why now that was years ago?" asked Greg.

"There's always a chance you could have memories my dear boy. Of course Ryan wouldn't remember anything, but since he would see me kill you I'd have to kill him as well, but that won't happen just yet. You know Greg, you're pretty lucky."

"Oh yeah how's that?" asked Greg.

"No need to be harsh. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your brother now."

"No," sighed Greg.

"Anyways, Greg you've always known you were adopted. You just never knew who I was until quite recently it would seem. Plus you've had two very protective relatives watching over you."

"What are you saying? Grissom is the only relative," said Greg slight confusion etched on his face.

Utter confusion was written all over Ryan's face and it was clear that he had no idea what Robert and Greg were talking about. "There's more then just Gil," said Robert.

A/N: That was chapter seven. I wonder who the relative is ? Only I and one other may know. You'll just have to wait and find out. Please send me reviews I love to hear what people think. **StoryDreamer**


	8. Setting Things Straight

A/N: Here's ch. 8 it's kind of short and well sorry it took so long to get up and then when I was trying to get it up FanFic was having problems with to much coming in. Anyways it's up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vegas or Miami people. However the Milwaukee people, Robert and other random people are.

Chapter Eight

"The hotel called and said they've been missing a van since yesterday evening," said Stacy.

Everyone stood around a table in the layout room. "Has the missing van been located yet?" asked Jensen.

"No not yet. Mark you can take it from here," replied Stacy.

"Thanks Stac," said Mark. "I searched the exterior of the building. Outside the employee's door in the alley there were skid marks. Indicating someone took off in a hurry. The tires on all the vans are the same, so I compared the treads to the skid marks and they match. There's a high probability that the van was the getaway vehicle. Lanie you want to take it from here?"

"Thanks Mark. I took a look around outside the hotel room. In the stairwell I found traces of blood. I gave the swabs to M.J. and she confirmed it as a match to Ryan Wolfe," said Lanie.

Grissom and Calleigh had remained quiet and just listened as the details unfolded. It was bothering Grissom that he knew what was happening while another relative was sitting in the dark to this. "If you don't mind I'd like to make a phone call to inform someone what's happened here," said Grissom.

"Wait a minute. I'm not going to have you make phone calls and just let everything fall out of your mouth. You were bugging me for talking to the media what makes you so special," said Jensen.

"With all due respect Mr. McDowell, the person I'm calling is family, not media and they deserve to know, so if you don't mind," Grissom replied and left the layout room.

Grissom hesitated a moment before dialing in a number. Hearing the ring tone he waited for the person to pick up. "Vartann."

"Tony it's me."

"Gil, what's with the phone call?"

"Tony you need to know that Roberts back."

"Gil don't tell me what I think your about to say. That filthy slim ball killed my sister don't tell me-"

"He's abducted Greg and Tony we've found Ryan, but the only problem is that he was abducted too."

"Gil this man my sister and tried to do the same to her kids you don't think that he's still trying almost twenty-nine years later."

"I believe so yes."

"That's it I'm catching the next flight to Milwaukee. I'm going to make sure he-"

"Tony stay in Vegas. I'll get Rob and I'll make sure he's put behind bars."

"Mr. Grissom," said Mark interrupting the phone call. "We've found the van."

"Thank You," said Grissom and then turned his attention back to the phone. "I have to go call you if we find anything new."

Grissom hung up the phone and left with Mark to go to the new scene.

* * *

Greg and Ryan had both been untied and Robert had left all sorts of cuts in their upper backs with his knife. He had left them untied and locked the door to the room he had them in.

Greg was pacing back and forth kicking dust up. Frustration was building he had tried to open th door numerous amounts of times, but all attempts had failed. Ryan sat leaning against the wall. Greg made his way to the door again. "It's not going to open," said Ryan.

"It's worth a try, besides someone could hear us and I'm getting us out of here," replied Greg.

Ryan smiled slightly and closed his eyes. Greg jiggled the handle and slammed his body into the door, but nothing worked. It was then he realized his stomach was in hunger pains and he wondered how long it had been since he had last eaten. He looked over at Ryan who's eyes were shut. Right now Ryan was trying to conserve energy. "Ryan how are you feeling?" asked Greg moving to sit on the ground next to Ryan.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Greg could hear the pain laced in Ryan's voice. "How did you propose to Calleigh?"

Ryan opened his eyes and looked at Greg. "I don't think now is the greatest time."

"I think now is the perfect time. It will take your mind off the pain."

"I a... rather not."

"It will give us something to do," said Greg.

"Alright I guess. It was about a week ago. After work I said I'd take her to dinner. We'd been seeing each other in a girlfriend boyfriend relationship for awhile. When we were ready to go I took her the beach where we ate dinner. After we finished I played her a song by the group Chicago called We Can Last Forever as the sun was setting. At the end of the song s when I asked the question. I just wanted it to be simple. No on looking crowd."

"Sound simple enough to me. Did she enjoy it?"

"Well that's something you would have to ask her, but she did say yes," replied Ryan.

Both boys smiled briefly. "Greg can you explain something to me? I'm kind of confused by what Robert said I thought Grissom was your supervisor?"

"He is, but I just recently discovered that Grissom is our second cousin," replied Greg.

"And by what Robert has said we have an uncle on our mothers side," said Ryan.

"Yeah, he said it was Tony Vartann. He's a Detective with the Las Vegas Police Department."

"That's what Robert meant by you had more then one family member watching over you," said Ryan.

"Probably," replied Greg. "Let's get some rest."

Both brothers closed their eyes. The wondering of what would happen next forever crossing their minds.

A/N: Please send reviews they're are greatly appreciated. I like to know what people think. Just to keep things straight. Jensen is the supervisor. Stacy, Mark, and Lanie are CSIs that work his shift. M.J. ist the DNA girl.

Grissom is Greg and Ryan's second cousin

Tony Vartann is Greg and Ryan's Uncle.

I'll give you there mothers name now because it may never be mentioned or it will randomly come up and I don't want you to get confused. Anya (Vartann) Swanson.

Thanks bunchs **StoryDreamer**


	9. Family Coming Out

A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to update at first I was stuck with the chapter and then fanfic wouldn't let me post. This chapter does not contain Ryan and Greg because then things will happen to fast and I'm not ready to finish just yet so I hope you like the prospective I took for chapter nine. 

Chapter Nine

Mark pulled up to the scene which was in the garage of a future office building that had been postponed in construction because the company had run out of money. Before getting out he turned ti his passengers. "Jensen wants you two stay behind the tape for now, but we'll call you over if we find anything questioning," said Mark.

Everyone got out and Mark joined his co-workers who had already arrived. "Hey what do we have so far?" asked Mark.

"Not much, Jensen's with Jon. You want to take the exterior of the van," said Lanie.

"Sure," replied Mark and began his search.

Jon and Jensen soon returned. "Buildings been cleared. No one's here," said Jon.

"That doesn't make sense. Are you sure all the rooms have been cleared?" asked Stacy from inside the van she and Lanie were searching.

"Of course I'm sure. Don't tell me how to do my job."

"I'm not Jon. I'm only saying."

"Hey it might make sense after all," said Mark interrupting the conversation between the CSI and the Detective.

"Really what is it?" asked Jon.

"There's another set of skid marks indicating someone took off. It's possible he switched vehicles and left this one here to throw us off track," said Mark.

"Good job Mark," said Jensen. "Take the photos and see if we can identify the new vehicle."

"Yes Jensen."

"Stacy, Lanie, contact the hotel and tell them that we found the van, but we're going to need to hold on to it," said Jensen.

"On it," said Stacy.

"What's going on?" asked Grissom.

"They aren't her. We're still looking, but it's been a day since they've been missing. They may have left the city even possibly the state by now," said Jensen.

"It doesn't mean they haven't," said Calleigh.

"We're looking," said Jensen.

* * *

Natalia was in the break room getting herself a cup of coffee. It was approaching evening and she and the rest of the team were going to end up working some overtime. Especially with Calleigh and Ryan in Milwaukee. She turned to the T.V. as the national news came on. At this moment both Eric and Horatio walked in as the anchor started to speak. "Our top story this evening comes out of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The search for the missing CSIs Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe is still ongoing." 

Natalia almost lost her balance when the pictures appeared on the screen while the two men stood unmoving staring at the screen. The news anchor was still talking. "It has been one day since their disappearance. Investigators believe there may be a possibility that there abductor has taken them out of the state. It has been advised that everyone in surrounding states and cities to keep a look out for the two CSIs and Robert Swanson who investigators believe is their abductor. We turn to other news..."

"Horatio what...what are you gong to do?" asked Natalia.

"I'm going to make a call... for conformation." said Horatio and left the break room.

"Eric this isn't right. Calleigh and Ryan just got engaged. Besides what's Ryan's connection?"

"He could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. We'll know soon enough. H will get the details," replied Eric.

Horatio stood in his office a moment hesitating to make a call to Calleigh. He set his sunglasses down on his desk before picking up the phone that sat on his desk and calling Calleigh.

He heard it ring a few times before Calleigh's answer came. "H, you've heard haven't you."

"Yes, Callie I've heard, but they're not giving a lot of information on the news. Who's the supervisor working the case?"

"Jensen McDowell."

"Alright is there anything your allowed to tell me? Does Ryan have a connection with the suspected abductor."

"Ryan was adopted H. No one knew it not even Ryan, but when they compared it for a confirmation it showed that he shares seven alleles in common with the other kidnapped CSI and this Robert Swanson is his biological father."

"Have they made any progress?"

"Not much. They're trying to keep a lot of the information out of the news."

"That's good. I'll keep in touch. You hang in there alright."

"All right."

* * *

Tony stood into the break room of the crime lab pacing back and forth waiting to hear from Grissom about anything new. The discovery of Ryan was still settling in. He couldn't believe Robert could find information that he nor Grissom could. He looked up when he heard the door of the break room. Nick and Warrick both entered. "Hey Vartann, what are you doing here? Is there another case we need to get to?" asked Nick.

"No it's not that. I'm just waiting for a call."

"Jeez, man it looks as if you've seen a ghost." said Warrick, "You sure your alright?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I," replied Tony.

Just then the door opened again and Sara and Catherine walked in. Catherine as a long time friend knew of the situation with Tony, Grissom, and Greg as well as Sara who had just recently learned about it due to her relationship with Grissom. "Hey T," said Catherine.

"Woah, sense when did you start calling Vartann T?" asked Warrick.

"Sense always," replied Catherine slowly.

"Did I miss something somewhere?" asked Nick.

Catherine ignored the question Nick had asked when she saw the worried look on Tony's face and knew something was wrong. "Tony, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Sara who had also noticed the look on Tony's face and was the first of the woman to jump to the question.

"You're not going to get anything out of him. We already tried," said Warrick.

"Tony?" asked Catherine.

"I'm waiting for my cousin in law to call back. Apparently my nephew that I've known about and my missing nephew were kidnaped by my brother in law."

The women instantly knew what Tony was talking about however Nick and Warrick were still clueless. "Yep, I defiantly missed something," said Nick, "Look clarification would be nice."

"It's really hard to explain, but in short explanation. Greg's my nephew."

Nick's and Warrick's mouths dropped. "What? As in Greg. Our Greg, Greg Sanders, Greg," said Nick.

"Yes."

"And this cousin in law your waiting for to call. How would they know that Greg's been... kidnaped. He's at a convention?" asked Warrick.

"Because that would be Grissom," said Tony.

There was awkward silence for moments on end when Nick finally spoke, "Well talk about thrown for a lope."

A/N: So there it was and i'll work on chapter ten and post it as soon as i possibly can. Thanks for reviewing and please review. **StoryDreamer**


	10. Pain

A/N: Okay sense there was no Ryan and Greg in the last chapter. Here is a chapter for just them. Now it's pretty short, but I had to update for myself because my birthdays tomorrow. Please celebrate by sending a review my way.

Chapter Ten

Greg woke up and felt the sting of the cuts in his back had started up. He turned his head over to Ryan who's eyes were still closed. Greg surveyed Ryan's battered face and the long cut across his chest. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. As much as he loved his adoptive parents, he couldn't help but wish that none of this would have happened to his biological family. He wished he could have grown up with Ryan and show him how to do things like a big brother normally did. Now he may never get to know Ryan how he was spouse to. Greg turned his attention back to Ryan. "Hey Ryan?"

"Hmmm, what?"

"How's your back doing?"

"Great. It feels just fine," said Ryan his eyes still closed.

"Please stop lying to me Ryan. I can hear the pain in your voice. Let me see how the cuts on your back are doing."

"Okay," said Ryan and turned on his side so as Greg could look.

Greg lifted Ryan's shirt. For the most part the wounds were no longer bleeding, but the skin surrounding the wounds were pink and puffy, a sign that infections were setting in place. "Everything looks okay for now," lied Greg as he let Ryan's shirt come back down.

They then heard the door to whatever room they were being held in slam shut. "I'm back," said Robert.

Ryan slowly opened his eyes now. "Oh good your both awake this time," said Robert.

"Please just leave us alone," groaned Ryan.

"I can't do that."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" asked Greg.

"Because you ruined my life," replied Greg. He then turned his attention to Ryan and grabbed hold of his face. "You know Ryan you're the spitting imagine of your mother. The same brown hair, green eyes. You look exactly like her, except your male of course. That gets me every time. I'm going to make sure everyone know who you really are. Turn around and lay on your stomach."

Ryan began to turn slowly, but Robert was impatient and shoved him over the rest of the way and pushed him on to his stomach. Taking out a length of rope that was coiled in his back pocket, Robert proceeded to tie Ryan's hands together out in front of him. "Stop it, don't do this," yelled Greg attempting to pull Robert off Ryan.

Robert just shoved Greg away. Ryan lifted his head off the concrete floor, but Robert shoved it back down hard. Ryan tried to struggle as much as he possibly could. "Greg you get over here and hold your brother down," said Robert.

"No I won't do that," said Greg.

Robert pulled out his knife and tugged Ryan's head back by his hair, holding the knife to his throat. "Do I need to remind you of our agreement Greg," said Robert.

"No," replied Greg.

"Good now get over here," said Robert.

Greg made his way over kneeling down and regretfully held Ryan down by his shoulders. Robert shoved Ryan's face back down on the concrete floor. Robert pulled up Ryan's shirt and took the knife he had been holding to Ryan's neck moments ago and now began to carve into Ryan's lower back. Ryan gritted his teeth fighting the urge to scream out in pain as the blade pierced his flesh. Robert soon finished "Let go of him," growled Robert shooing Greg away he untied Ryan's Wrists from each other. "Turn over."

Ryan slowly began to turn over, Robert getting frustrated kicked Ryan over the rest of the way. Ryan let out a grown as his freshly wounded back made contact with the dirty concrete floor. Greg made his way over to Ryan. "Ah! Not so fast Greg, it's your turn now," said Robert.

Greg slowly shook his head. "I'm not going to let you hurt us anymore," replied Greg.

Robert smiled at Greg. "Oh really," he said.

Before Greg realized what happened Robert had grabbed Ryan's right arm pulling it up and twisting. This time Ryan could not contain his scream as filled the room they were being held in. "ALRIGHT, alright, just let go of Ryan please. He's alre-"

Robert let go of Ryan's arm and just let it drop. "Shut up and get on your stomach. No struggling because I'm pretty sure Ryan is incapable of preventing you from doing so."

Greg got down on his stomach and Robert proceeded to carve into Greg's back as well. After Robert completed his task he got up off the floor and walked over to door. "See for now boys. I'll see you again soon and next time most likely will be the last," said Robert and left.

Once the door closed Greg made his way slowly next to Ryan, his sore back give a stings of pain every time he moved. Greg finally reached Ryan who was cradling his arm, which was now most likely broken. "I'm so sorry Ryan," said Greg.

"It's not your fault Greg."

"Let me look at your back," said Greg.

"You already did," said Ryan.

"But he just carved both of us like a thanksgiving turkeys Ryan, please let me look."

"Okay," replied Ryan as he slowly turned onto his left side.

Greg heard a small moan escape Ryan as he did this. Greg noticed the shirt hadn't been pulled down and dirt had embedded it's self into the wounds that were still freely oozing blood. He knew it needed to be cleaned up to prevent risk of further infection because of the dirt. . This time Greg pulled the shirt down to try to prevent anymore dirt from getting in. "Stay on your side okay."

"Okay."

"We'll be fine, they'll find us," said Greg.

"I hope it's on time because at this rate we'll most likely be dead."

"Hey, you were the one telling me everything was going to be fine earlier. What happened to that?"

"Out the door after this last incident. He said he back and it would be the last. At this rate this rate we'll either be dead or dying when help finally arrives."

"Hey don't talk like that anymore. We're both going to make it' I'll make sure of it," said Greg.

A/N: That's chapter ten CH.11 most likely will only be with the Milwaukee CSIs, Gris, and Calleigh. Thanks so much **StoryDreamer**


	11. Discoveries

A/N: Chapter 11 is here and it may seem like it's coming to an end and it kinda of is but not quiet yet. Once again I know it's short and that it lacks Ryan and Greg, but hey what can I say. Please review. 

Chapter Eleven

Jensen sat in his office going over the notes and evidence collected so far, but it wasn't much. Grissom entered the office with out knocking. "Have you informed the families because you sure didn't inform Ryan's supervisor."

"If I'm not mistaken Mr. Grissom, you said you were family," replied Jensen.

"I did, but their adoptive families have as just much right to know what's going they're the ones who raised the boys," said Grissom..

"I don't have time for this. I'm trying to find them and your getting in the way so why don't you and Ms. Duquesne call them yourselves," said Jensen leaving the office.

* * *

Lanie and Stacy stood in the managers office as they waited for the manager to come in. A few minutes later the manager entered. "Sorry for the wait. The media's getting restless and I had to tell them the reserved area I have for them. How may I help you ladies?" said the tall very lean middle aged man with dark hair. 

"Mr. McLeve, I'm Stacy Flynn and this is Lanie Wright, were with the crime lab."

"Oh here about the missing CSIs. I don't know what to tell you. None of my employee's are missing."

"Well we're actually here to inform you that we found the van that you called in missing earlier, but we're going to have to hold on to it because we believe it has something to do with the abduction of the missing CSIs," said Stacy.

"Alright, but our missing van was returned hours ago," said Mr. McLeVe.

"Are you sure?" asked Lanie.

"Most positive. Although one of our other vans has been out for a while, but that one was checked out," said McLeve.

"Could you identify the van if we showed a picture?" asked Stacy.

"If it has the numbers on it, yes I can."

Lanie showed him a picture of the van they had found in the garage. After a minute the manager answered. "This is the van that was checked out. I don't know what it's doing in that garage."

Stacy and Lanie looked at each other and then turned back to the manger. "Thanks Mr. McLeve, we'll be in touch said Stacy.

They exited the office and Lanie took out her cell dialing Jensen's number quickly. It rang multiple times before an angry answer came. "WHAT!"

"God Jensen, cool it. Stacy and I, I think we have lead."

"Meet back here at the lab," said Jensen.

"No Jen, I think that will be a waste of time. The-"

"Just get back here Lanie!" yelled Jensen through the phone.

Lanie closed her phone as well and looked over at Stacy. "He hung up on me."

"What?"

"He said he wanted us at the lab."

"Okay let's go, but keep trying him so we can tell him," said Stacy.

* * *

Calleigh was pacing in the break room after calling the Wolfe's and informing them on what was going on. They sounded angry that they hadn't been told this sooner, but said they'd be on their way to Milwaukee which would be easier for them sense they lived in Boston. A Reporter came on the screen of the T.V. "New information has come forward about the disappearance of CSIs Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe. An employee of the hotel talked to us moments ago about information he overheard investigators discussing." The picture flashed to a older man "Yeah, well I didn't hear much, but it had to do something with the missing CSIs being biologically related to the suspect in question," 

Calleigh stopped pacing and turned to the T.V. where the caption said the Employees name was Derek Handbrick, "My God that's the receptionist. I remember because he was flirting with me a lot."

Grissom who was sitting at the table in the break room looked up at the screen his eyes grew with shock. "I never saw the receptionist face he kept it down the whole time, but I'd recognize that face anywhere. That's Robert."

At this Lanie and Stacy ran into the break room, "Where's Jensen, we tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to us, but we have to get back to the hotel," said Lanie.

"Derek Handbrick the receptionist is Robert," said Grissom.

"Shit, he's been in front of damn faces the whole time and we were to blind to see it," said Stacy, "Come on we got to get to the hotel. I have a feeling he wanted to throw us off by leaving the van in the garage. He's had them at the hotel the whole time."

Stacy then got on her cell to call all units to the hotel for the search.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed I'm really nervous cuz I just watched CSI: Miami and then I saw next weeks preveiw. Nervous wimper. Anyways please review.** StoryDreamer **


	12. The Rescue

A/N: Chapter 1. let's celebrate, but it's not over yet. so don't worry. Please review. 

Chapter Twelve

Stacy stood at the front of the room with Lanie and Mark to one side of her and Jon on the other side of her. Contact had still failed to be made with Jensen. In front of her was several Milwaukee police and the CSIs staying for the now cancelled convention. "Attention everyone, please may I have your attention," said Stacy.

The murmuring died down and Stacy continued. "There is reason to believe that the missing CSIs Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe have been hidden somewhere in this building. We're forming a search party to find them. I want everyone to search the janitor closets linen closets and so on for the floors they were staying on. Select few will be searching the main floor with me and Detective Potter. Those few will be Supervisor Annette Oldridge of Seattle, Terry Addlewise of San Francisco, Mich Oliveira of Chicago, Jeremy Elliot of Detroit, Tiffany Mahoney of Houston, Maurice Smith of Atlantic City, George Richard of Sacramento, Emily Clearwater of Wichita, Dennis Hale of Richmond, and Mac Taylor of New York. Beware and keep your eyes out for Robert Swanson also known as employee Derek Handbrick. Thank you," said Stacy. She turned to Lanie and Mark. "Disperse yourselves between the floors, more of our CSIs our coming to help out."

Mark and Lanie left and Stacy turned to the Supervisors she had called out to help search the main floor. "Okay let's spread out. Search conference rooms, the theatre, each and every room on this floor. Mr. Taylor and Mrs. Oldridge I want you two to keep an extra look out for Swanson. We believe he's the receptionist so he should be hanging out on this floor."

"What do want us to do?" asked Calleigh.

"You two may help as well, but I want you to stick close to Detective Potter and myself. I'm already risking a lot by taking over commands on this case Jensen is supervisor not me and I don't want to risk that if you see Swanson you might do something irrational."

"That is understandable Ms. Flynn. Calleigh why don't you go with Ms. Flynn and I'll go with Detective Potter." said Grissom.

"Alright," replied Calleigh.

Robert watched with the with uneasiness. Sooner or later he was going to have to leave and finish of his sons. As the supervisor from Wichita walked by he hid his face from slight. After they were at a reasonable distance. He made a break for a door near by. What he didn't know was that he was spotted By Mich Oliveira. "Flynn this is Oliveira. He's been spotted he's heading down to the basement," he said over the walkie.

_"I'm on my way. Make sure no one else goes down there."_ came Stacy's response.

Not even a minute later Stacy approached Mich with Calleigh, Jon, and Grissom. Jon held the door open as Calleigh and Grissom went in Stacy told Mich to stand guard and started down the stairs as well.

Robert burst through the door startling both boys. "Come on get up." said Robert pulling Ryan by his already injured arm.

"Stop leave him alone. If your going to do anything do it to me you've already hurt Ryan enough," said Greg getting up off the ground.

"Shut up," said Robert shoving Greg back to the ground with his free hand. Greg's head made contact with the wall and then the floor and lay there not moving. "I'll do what I want."

"Greg," shouted Ryan.

"You shut up too," said Robert bringing Ryan around in front of him and placing him in a choke hold.

Robert heard approaching footsteps and pulled out the gun he had concealed the whole time, pointing it at Ryan's head. Calleigh was first to come in the doorway followed by Grissom, Stacy, and Jon. At the sight of the gun being pointed at her fiancées there was not a moment more then now she wished she had her gun with her. Jon and Stacy made their way in front of Grissom and Calleigh. "No, stop, you need to stop where you are or I'll blow his head off," said Robert.

"Rob please put the gun down," said Grissom from behind Jon and Stacy who's weapons were drawn.

"I can't do that Gil. I have a promise to full fill and I plan on full filling it," said Robert.

"Ryan did nothing to Robert neither did Greg," said Grissom.

Robert laughed a brutal laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you people. These kids ruined my life."

"They aren't kids anymore," said Grissom.

"Did you tell Tony I'm back. I bet his blood his running with hate and disgust towards me. After I did kill his beloved older sister."

"Swanson, you need to drop your weapon now," said Jon. "Or you'll give us no choice but to shoot you."

"By the time you shoot me, he'll be dead," said Robert pushing the muzzle of the gun harder against Ryan's head.

Grissom saw Greg slowly get up of the floor where he had previously been lying motionless. It sent relief through Grissom to know that at least Greg was okay and to Robert's knowledge was incapacitated or dead. He watched as Greg steadied himself against the wall. Fear suddenly rose in Grissom as if he knew what Greg was about to do. "Robert do as the detective says," said Grissom.

"Why would I, I already told that-" said Robert before getting cut as Greg lunged at him.

Greg pulled down on Robert's arm that was holding the gun and was successfully lowering it, when a shot rang out. Greg paused as he saw Ryan body fall from Robert's grip at hit the floor. Blood was oozing from Ryan's lower abdomen. Greg then felt Robert's elbow make contact with his face as he fell to the floor. Jon was there almost instantly put Robert in handcuffs. As Robert was escorts towards the door. "I'll get out, I swear, and when I do. I'll finish what I started I'll make sure each and everyone meet your demise Gil," said Robert.

Jon shoved him past Grissom and up the stairs. Calleigh ran over to Ryan. "Ryan, you're okay now. You're going to be okay," she said taking a hold of Ryan's hand. Tears were forming in her eyes but she wiped them away with her free hand before the fell.

Greg crawled over Ryan. "Ryan I'm so sorry," said Greg.

"It's not your fault Greg I don't blame you for any..thing," replied Ryan, his voice weak.

"Shhh babe, don't talk right now," said Calleigh.

Stacy was yelling in to the Walkie. "Where are the God dam paramedics!"

_"They're on their way down the stairs now,"_ came Mich Oliveira's reply.

Mich was right with in moments the paramedics were there after assessing what the situation was as quickly and proficiently as possible they loaded Ryan on a stretcher and carried it back up the stairs only letting Calleigh come along for the ambulance ride. Another pair of paramedics stayed behind and assessed Greg's injuries who where not as life threatening, but soon Greg was off to the hospital as well and Jensen McDowell was still unaccounted for.

A/N: Smiles nervously. I hope you liked the latest chapter. I'm not done yet . Thanks StoryDreamer


	13. A Past Never To Be Forgotten

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I know sad it's over but because chapter I don't know if there will be a sequel or not because I don't know what to do for one, but I can always do please tell me what you think. I'd like to **ericloca, GregSanders, criminally charmed, Twizzler27, and csi-ds9 **for reviewing this story.

Chapter Thirteen

Calleigh was pacing back and forth in the ER waiting room while Grissom sat there quietly with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. They were still waiting to see if Ryan had pulled through. Although Greg had been cleared for visitors hours ago. He was denying anyone visiting rights till he knew what Ryan's status was. Stacy Flynn had left Mark at the hospital to get the pictures of the injuries with the help of Mich Oliveira. Both men were also standing by. Lanie had gone to Jensen's place to see if he was there. He wasn't there but he had left a note saying he was a horrible supervisor and was leaving the department. Stacy and Jon had questioned Robert who didn't say much more then they already knew.

Calleigh saw a doctor approach and quickly talk to Mark and Oliveira, but once the doctor continued to move toward Calleigh and Grissom they didn't move they stood there patiently still. "Mr. Grissom, Mrs. Duquesne. I'm Dr. Baldwin, I've been the unique situation here so I will divulge the information to you."

"Thank you doctor," said Grissom.

"Both Mr. Sanders and Mr. Wolfe were dehydrated and had several minor cuts to their upper backs that should heal without a problem. Mr. Sanders also a cut to his cheek. However Mr. Wolfe seems to have taken the majority of the injuries. As you know he was shot in his lower abdomen. There were minor complications during the surgery, but he pulled through just fine. He has a cut across his chest, several small cuts and bruising to his face. We also discover a few cracked ribs, as well as a spiral fracture to his right arm," said there doctor but then paused. "There is also one other thing, but I want to see it because for me it's not something I can explain. Follow me."

Calleigh and Grissom followed the doctor. They entered a room where Ryan lay on his side. Calleigh held back her emotions at the sight of Ryan's bruised and battered body. The doctor pulled back the blankets that covered Ryan's body and gently moved aside the garments to reveal Ryan's lower back. Calleigh stomach turned at the sight. "My God!" Calleigh gasped. In Ryan's back letters had been carved into his skin to form two words _RYAN SWANSON_.

The doctor covered the injury back up and placed the blankets back in place. "It's the same with Mr. Sanders except it says Greg. Now while other injuries will most likely heal normally. These ones will never go away, they'll become scars. He just deep enough, but it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. Um you may stay with them, but Mr. Evans and Mr. Oliveira will have to take photos of the injuries to document them for the case. I also do have to inform Mr. Sanders that Mr. Wolfe will be alright."

With that Dr. Baldwin left the room. Grissom stood at the end of the bed as he watched Calleigh take a seat next to Ryan's bed and take his left hand in her own hand. "Calleigh I'm going to go visit with Greg now. Will you be okay?" asked Grissom.

Calleigh nodded her head and Grissom let be with Ryan. It was only moments later when Mich stopped in the doorway to Ryan's room. "Ms. Duquesne. I'm required to take pictures of your finacées injuries. Do you mind if it's now or would you like me to come back at another time?" asked Mich.

"No now is fine. It will be better to get it over with," said Calleigh.

She stepped outside as Mich took the pictures. Holding her composure to the best of her ability.

* * *

It was week later and Greg and Ryan had been released from the hospital they stood in the airport with each other ready to bored their separate plane back to their designated cities. "You're inviting us to the wedding right?" asked Greg. 

"Yeah of course," replied Ryan. "Calleigh and I still trying to set a date but we'll inform you as soon as we do."

"It's to bad we had to find out we were brothers this way. How your adoptive folks taking things now that you know?"

"Well let's just say they're not to happy I know about it and let's just day I'm not to happy that they lied to me. They could've told me when I was old enough to hear, but they didn't. Greg, Grissom, can do you me a favor?"

"Sure what is it Ryan?" asked Grissom.

"Could you tell this uncle of mine that I'd really like to meet him and that he's invited wedding as well."

"Sure Ryan of course," said Grissom.

"We'll see you guys soon then," said Calleigh.

"Hopefully real soon," said Grissom.

"See ya," said Greg to Ryan.

"See ya," replied Ryan.

There was a moments pause before the brothers who had recently discovered each other after being separated for twenty-nine years enveloped in a tight brotherly hug. Each of the job they had and the accomplishments they had made. Now the past never really knew had be opened and they would never forget it.

A/N: THE END. Please review and tell me what you thought (I'm sorry it's short) StoryDreamer


End file.
